Diary Thing
3,000,000,000 Some strange thing happens. All of the world is teleported to this strange place. It looks damp but at least there are some supplies here. I only wish for some shelter. All I can see is Trees, Grass and Animals. Nothing else. -2,812,000,021 Ok, It has been some years now and shelters are created. I saw Fedrick today. He created what he wants to call a "Spear". It takes up so much time and it just seems like making one is glory. He said it is not durable and he is not using it. He is just hanging it my his Shelter. -2,111,222,111 Today Kevin died. He was one of my best friends. Shelter is coming along well. I am getting more sick per year. I don't want to face a monster or a creature of some sort so I am just going to find some apples. -2,000,000,000 1 Billion years ago, I was teleported here. It seems that life is harder than I think. I am seeing some Bees and Bears slaying mobs. It looks fun. They can hopefully supply us some food and then we can be happy. -1,500,000,000 I saw someone strange today. They came to our village to puck out some people. I wasn't picked, sadly, But I do know that Fedrick was picked. I will miss him, He is my best friend. If I see him, I will ask him what he was doing. I don't quite understand why he is leaving but I guess he could be famous or dead. I just have to see. -1,220,123,566 Fredrick left his spear - I decided to take it just incase any problems occur. I also found another person - Or group - in the village. They were part of the 3 B's and they came to give us food. I loved the werewolves. They tasted like Meat. I didn't like any of the blood though. -1,000,000,000 The RBC Republicaos has started - And we are in! Out of the 10,000 People in the Republicaos, Our 357 People were selected to be in it. Fredrick returned with several scars and blood marks on him. I don't want to know what happened... -913,000,000 Some Red Group People are planning to declare war on the blues - Our republicaos is not ready for the upcoming war inside us. I was split and I am apart of the Reds. I am staying out of this war... -900,000,000 War starts. I see some Red People marching into our city. They took Fedrick and some other people who are apart of the Blue Nation. It is becoming to boil - I need to find some way of getting rid of this heat. -800,000,000 A strange creature came today. It looks like a Little bee what looks like a Gummy Bear from Earth. Its getting much harder to survive today - I heard Fedrick came back today.The Republicaos was renamed into "RBC Republic". It sounds better. Lets just hope for our best here... -500,000,000 500,000,000 Years ago, Our Republic was formed with a Capacity of 10,000 People - 357 From us. Now, 2,000,000 People are in - And we have a population of 231,000! Woo! -491,000,000 The Holy Peace Keepers were created today - I don't understand why but Peace seems to be important. It stopped the war, so that's good. I also ran out of food and my mouth is dry again. I guess the good news turned around today... -200,000,000 I saw a stick today - No, 500,000,000 Sticks. They were running and they had Legs, Arms, Bodies and Eyes. They said they will be allies with us - I guess we could take them. -100,000 A very bad year. RBC Republic has Rebels and the Holy Peace Keepers are collapsing. 50 Red bees have randomly came from some random place. Its a shame to see all of our hard work die down. I will plot revenge... -94,000 RBC's 50 Million festival begins today! So much fun will happen. -21,000 Today the elections were put in - The top 5 counted as: # John Kilo # Billy Kemino # Leo Messi # Kara Less # Fedrick Keny I am very happy to see Fedrick on there. I do hope John leads us well... 0 Gummy war. Some strange nation started to attack some bordering nations around us. I hope they don't come here... 1 I see come Gummy Soldiers heading our way. We managed to create some Corrosive Laser guns what absorb goo like Spongewood - Wery helpful. 4 GE Starts to leave our territories. We are pushing them back slowly but surely. All of this goo is going to make me sick... 10 Gummy Empire starts to rise up against New Nations. Me, Fedrick and some armies decided to help them out. Sadly, They all were wiped out. it leaves it down to us now... 20 or NOT! It seems like the Wrenches are collecting Spongewood, Too. We see them as a future ally now - I think we can send an ally request - So I told Fedrick, 5th In command, to do it. It could help us out. 30 We destroy GE (Or make it have 1/3 of its land destroyed). We are now heading to Goopolis. 36 Gummy war ended! I guess peace will happen again... I will forever be happy. 1,000 Gummy war 2 has started. I don't seem to be safe...